tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Cory
Cory is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 36 games and coached in 4. Games played Main *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Townie *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Mafia Goon *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending - Townie *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse - WotC *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident - Townie *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest - Town Jack of all Trades *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Townie *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Thief Mini *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Mafia Goon *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment - Mafia Goon *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture - Mafia Doctor *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise - Copycat *TBT Mini Mafia IX: This One's for the Birds! - Owl *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None - Town Veteran *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen - Godfather (replaced by tsundere) *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Town Veteran *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia - Town Unlynchable *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever - Detective (Cuttingedge's replacement) Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia VI: Mafia Carnival - Magician *TBT Unofficial Mafia XV: dethy - Town Insane Cop *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions - Townsperson *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIX: Madoka Magica - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected - Vigilante *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXV: Seven Deadly Sins - Gluttony *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia - Townie (Kumkwat's replacemnet) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVIII: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves Dethy - Naive Cop *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac - Third-party Thief (Soda Fox's replacement) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again - Watcher *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia LV: Sheepers Beware - Lyncher *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan - Townie (modkilled) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia - Town Cop Games hosted Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Games coached *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia - Coach *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia V: Daycare Mafia - Posts Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Observers Main *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold *TBT Nub Mafia VII: Daily Tragedy Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Vigilante Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Players Category:Coaches Category:Replaced players Category:WotC players